For Every Loss There is a Gain
by xxxurbloodistastyxxx
Summary: When Bella's dad Charlie is inn hospital, Edward is the doctor, but when Charlie dies Alice convinces Edward to go to the funeral. What will Bella think of it?
1. Chapter 1

**For every loss there's a gain**

"Alice, get your glad rags on, and get mine ready. We're going to TY TY's" I said walking into the sitting room where Alice sat sulking.

She is heart-broken because Jasper, her boyfriend, went to London for a week without her. In his defence, he did try to get her a ticket to come but because it had something to do with work, they won't let her go. I figured I had to cheer her up somehow. I mean it's been three days and she has barely left the sitting room.

_**It's not like he broke up with her. Get over it sister.**_

"Do I have to?" Alice whined.

_**Since when does Alice Brandon not want to go to a bar.**_

"Yes, Ali Pie. You have to come with me" I said sitting down on the couch beside her.

" That's what Jasper called me once" She said and she started sobbing into my shoulder.

"Ok, um... Brandon. You have to come with me"

"But I don't want to go"

_**Must... fight... urge... to mention... Jazzy boy.**_

"Alice, it's not like he broke up with you, it's only one week" I say.

_**Never can keep my pie hole shut!**_

"Yeah, you're right. So what you want to wear, since you can't dress yourself" She asked as she walked out of the sitting room.

"Clothes" I answer.

_**Oh, how I love sarcasm. Must be the only thing I'm good at.**_

"Ok then" Alice said disappearing into my wardrobe. "Here" She said handing me a red dress that I didn't even know I had.

I put my dress on and, as usual, I complained.

"Alice, this is not clothes"

"How are they not clothes" Alice asked, popping her head into my room.

"Because it's a dress and it only covers the top half of my body" I said looking into the floor length mirror in my room.

"Well there's no underwear showing "

"Alice" I say in surprise.

_**Alice is back!**_

"Well then you pick something out" Alice suggested, so that is what I did.

_**I do believe in miracles, I do, I do.**_

After I spent a good fifteen minutes in my wardrobe, I picked out some black leather trousers and a red top. I thought I did a pretty good job but Alice wasn't too impressed. But I wasn't going to fight back because she had boy trouble.

"The dress looked way better than that on you" Alice said gathering her stuff and pushing me out the door. Literally.

Out of all the years I went out with Alice, she has always been shit at hailing cabs. I mean it looks like she is trying to get killed. She would put her hand up in the air, wave it, and then she would run out onto the road as if the car already stopped, which it hasn't, and it always ended up with Alice verbally abusing someone while I was on the verge of pissing myself.

" Mother fucker" Alice screamed at the fourth cab that passed us. Then she turned to me.

"Why don't you get a cab?" Alice suggested. Sure enough I managed to get a cab easy peasy.

Twenty five minutes later, we are in one of my favourite bars in Seattle. TY TY's.

It's a quiet bar, dim lighted, with the private area, where I made out with random strangers, at the back. There was a few people getting ready to perform at the open mic. I quickly scanned through them, Bella style.

_**Ugly, dork, freak, sex on legs, average... wait , back the fuck up... sex on legs. And he's got some ass too.**_

I took a closer look at Mr. sex on legs. Tall, copper sex hair, all messy and... sexy? And his eyes, emerald green, one of the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen. There are no other words to explain his jaw except that I could hump it.

"Hello... earth to Bella" Alice said waving her hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, zoned out for a minute there"

"Or you zoned in on something you like" Alice said wiggling her eyebrows.

_**She knows me way too well.**_

"What do you want to drink" I asked Alice, using it as an excuse to get closer to Mr. Sexy.

"Hmm, I might have some cider for once" Alice answered.

I went up to the bar, ordered bourbon for me and Bulmer's for Alice. And I never took my eyes off of a certain somebody.

_**Oh my god, his face is like... perfect. Ugh I sound like I'm in love with him or something. And I am most defiantly not.**_

"Here you go my dear friend" I said as I handed the cider to Alice who was texting someone that I presumed was Jasper. And then she had a smile on her face that was only for Jasper so that confirmed my estimation.

_**Oh, I sound all smart and stuff there... never thought that day would come.**_

After about twenty minutes and two drinks later, the open mic started. Some people were shitty, some average, but that was until sex on legs came on stage. He introduced himself as Edward Cullen, he sang two original songs called Never think and Let me Sign. I really listened to the second song and tried to figure out the meaning of the words.

"_She was standing there by  
The Broken Tree  
Has her arms twisted,  
She was pointing at me  
I was damned by the light  
Coming out of her eyes  
She spoke with a voice that  
Disrupted the sky  
She said walk on over  
into Bitter shade  
I will wrap you on my arms  
And you'll know you've been saved"_

"_Let me sign  
Let me sign  
Can't fight the devil so just let me sign"_

"_I was out for a drink in  
a soho bar  
The air was smoked out  
like a cheap cigar  
She rose out of her seat like  
A painted ghost  
She was the woman that  
I wanted the most  
As she reached for my arm  
I gave her my hand  
I said 'Let me down easy  
Let me understand'"_

"_Let me sign  
Let me sign  
Can't fight the devil so just let me sign"_

" _As I walked through the door  
She was still in my head  
As I entered the room  
She laid there in bed  
She reached out for me  
All twisted in black  
I was on my way down,  
Never coming back"_

"_Let me sign  
Let me sign  
Can't fight the devil so just let me sign"_

I sat there for a good while trying to think what it means. Defiantly about a girl. Maybe she was standing beside him, him being the broken tree, as if his life is broken, umm... he loves her eyes... no ,no, no. Ok so she tangles herself into his problems to help, and what she can feel from his problems is reflecting in her eyes, and he's damned by it. He went out to drink, probably to drown out his sorrows, and he sees the same girl and he wants her. She went to embrace him and he accepted.

So he couldn't stop thinking about her, and all the perverted parts of me ( which is like 75%) thinks they had sex that night but maybe she needed some comforting and he helped her. He falls in love with her and he thinks it's wrong so he signs his soul to the devil because he knows he's not strong enough to fight him.

_**Wow, now I really feel smart**_.

"So figure it out yet?" Alice asks

"Figure what out?"

_**Again, she knows me way too well.**_

"What the song means"

"Oh yeah" I answer

"Care to explain?"

So I spend another ten minutes trying to explain all that to Alice shouting over the music and I think Edward heard me because he is looking at me from the bar.

_**See something you like? I know I do.**_

We listen to the rest of the performers and go home. I stagger upstairs and strip off, pu some voy shorts and a tank top on, and hop into bed. I soon slumber into a deep sleep filled with Edward Cullen.

*********** TBC***********

_BEEP, BEEP. BEEP, BEEP._

_**Oh my god. Phone shut the fudge up.**_

_BEEP, BEEP. BEEP, BEEP._

I reluctantly picked up the phone to see Sue calling me.

Sue is my dad, Charlie, girlfriend.

"Hey Sue. What's up?" I ask as cheerily as one can be at nine in the morning with a hangover.

"Bella it's your dad..."

_**Sue sounds panicky, why is she panicky? She is never panicky.**_

"What's wrong is he alright?" I ask getting up and pulling on some jeans.

"He's had a heart attack"

_So what you think? Yay or nay? Hope you enjoyed, please review._


	2. Chapter 2

**For Every Loss There's a Gain Chapter 2**

I didn't know what to do. Had I heard her right? Did my dad really have a heart attack? Will he survive? How will I survive? _**Jesus, Bella. Stop being so selfish, your dad just had a heart attack and your thinking how you will survive if he doesn't. Selfish Swans, runs in the genes.**_

"Bella, are you there?" Sue asked. At this stage I was surprised she didn't have a heart attack herself.

"What hospital is he at? Will he make it? Please tell me he'll make it" I rambled.

_**Why do I always ramble when I am panicking?**_

"He is at Seattle General Hospital. They said there's a four percent chance of him surviving" Sue sobbed into the phone.

"Ok, I'll be there a soon as I can" I said before I hung up. _**I think I might cry... No Bella, don't cry, just don't cry.**_

I put a hoodie on over my tank top and tied my hair up into a messy bun. I was going to write Alice a note but decided it would be quicker to wake her.

"Alice, I'm going to the hospital" I said

"Why what's wrong? Are you okay?" Alice asked shooting out of the bed as if she had been up for hours.

"Charlie had a heart attack, I have to go" I said, running into the kitchen to grab my keys and purse.

"I'm coming with you" She said. I tried to get her to stay but to be honest, I wanted her to be able to comfort me.

We have been best friends for as long as I can remember. We both grow up in Forks, Washington. We stuck together through thick and thin, and it's still that way.

She insisted on driving since I was in no state to drive. I couldn't stop crying, it was so annoying. I never was a crier.

Twenty five minutes later, Alice and I were at the reception trying to find out what room Charlie was in.

"Um... hi . We're here to see Charlie Swan" Alice said. It was only now I realized she was still in her pyjamas. This surprised me alot, considering she fussed if she thought a colour didn't suit her. And now she is in her pyjamas in public.

"Charlie Swan, Room 607" The receptionist said in a dull voice._** Must be boring telling people where their loved ones are being treated in their possible death bed.**_

After a quick thanks, we bolted down the corridors. We didn't bother to ask how to get there. I was kind of regretting that though. We were getting a bit lost. After about five minutes of running around random corridors we got to 605, 606, 607.

"Unff" I grunted as I hit the ground. _**Fucking hell, that hurt like shit.**_

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming" said a familiar voice. I looked up to see a doctor around six foot tall, messy copper hair and emerald green eyes. It's him. The dude from the bar. The man from my dreams last night_**. **_Edward Cullen. _**Wowzers, this seems like a sappy romance novel now... weird? **_

_**Definitely.**_

"Bella are you alright?" Alice asked trying to pick me up.

"Yeah, I'll survive" I said.

"Are you sure you took a pretty nasty fall" Edward said.

"Yeah, can I just get in here, my dad's in there" I said pointing to the door he was blocking.

"Sure" He said, opening the door and walking in himself and then holding the door open for Alice and then me. Was he the doctor? I kind of hoped so.

Tears threatened to fall when I saw Charlie. He looked half dead. His eyes were distorted and there were machines all around him. _**Nooo, he looks so... fucked up. Ahh shit Bella don't cry, you only just stopped.**_

"Oh dad" I sobbed as I sat in the chair beside him. That was the first time in donkey's years that I called him dad. I always called him Charlie.

He never answered when I spoke to him. He would just stare at the wall. I cried numerous times and Alice comforted me every single time. After a few hours, Edward came in. I was still sobbing into Alice's shoulder and found it hard to hear.

"We are going to have to perform a heart transplant. The heart attack was too severe and his heart can't hold out. We found a donor and will perform the surgery when tomorrow evening" he said. "I'll be outside if you need me" he added before walking out into the corridor. _**That's it? No technical doctor shit that we could spend hours upon hours asking questions about and still not know half the shit he was saying? There has to be more?**_

So I got up, told Alice what I was doing and walked straight out that door and into Edward. Seriously, I bumped into him again.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be bumping into you all the time. I'm just a wreck I suppose" I said nervously.

"It's OK. How can I help?" He asked the most stupidest question ever.

_**Fix my dad, tell me that he is going to survive.**_

"Could the operation go wrong?" I asked, letting the tears fall down my face for the umpteenth time today.

He let out a sigh before replying "Yes, there is a forty percent chance that the operation can go wrong and even then he might not survive".

"Ok" I managed to sob before I reached the point where I couldn't stop crying.

_**Is it random that I am crying in front of a random dude for five minutes and he still hasn't left? Yes? No? Maybe so?**_

"He might still survive though" He said trying to reassure me. I managed to look up at him.

_**If my dad wasn't on the verge of dying, I would drag this man into the supply closet.**_

"You're a great singer" I said, surprising both of us.

_**WTF Swan? You barely know him and you're almost telling him how much you like him. Something about me is fucked up.**_

"Um, how do you know I sing?" He asked as he put his hand through his hair.

"I was at the bar last night. Look I'm sorry, I'm just... Ugh, I don't even know what the hell I am" I said standing up.

"Worried, nervous? And thanks for the compliment"

"Yeah I guess I'm a worried, nervous, fucked up wreck" I agreed.

"I never said the fucked up wreck part, and you don't seem fucked up. You're taking this way better than I did" He said, once again putting his hand through his hair.

"Your dad die- had a heart attack" I said. _**OMFG, Bella. You practically just said your dad was dead. You are such a bitch, being all selfish and talking to a fuck hot guy while your dad just had a heart attack.**_

"No, my brother died in a car accident" he told me and his emerald green orbs got glossy when he mentioned his brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It must have been hard"

"Yeah, it was. It was weird not being able to hide his stuff or play video games with him" He started crying a bit after saying that and I just wanted to hug him. Never had I wanted to hug a man I don't really know that well.

_**Unless you are drunk. But still, even then it's more like making out with them.**_

I didn't know what to say. What do you say when someone tells you their brother died, besides sorry. Exactly, not a clue.

"Um, you should probably get back to your dad" He said ending the very, very awkward silence.

"Um, yeah. Sorry for wasting all your time by sobbing. You have a job to do"

"You didn't waste any of my time. I like helping, and I get to be away from all this" he said, waving around the hospital.

I kind of got what he meant. I mean, it must be stressful being a doctor and sitting with a sobbing, twenty three year old fucked up mess must be a bit easier.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later" I said

"Yeah, I'll see you in a few hours" He said and turned to walk away.

"Oh and Edward?" I said to his back.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

_**Dumb, dumb Bella.**_

"Bar, remember?"

"Oh yeah, what did you want me for?" he asked

"Thank you" I said as sincere as possible right now.

"You're welcome" he said giving me a small smile and not turning around.

"Do you remember me from last night?" I asked.

_**Dumb, stupid, retarded, fucked up Bella. Why are you asking so much questions? **_

"Um, kind of. I can hardly remember the night though. I got kind of wasted" he said never letting the smile falter. Now what do I say? Thanks, I remember you too? Don't think so.

"Ok, well I'll see you later" I said turning around to walk away.

"Wait" He shouted as I reached the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You know my name, it's only fair I get to know yours"

"Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella"

_**And he knows your name now! EEEP.**_

"Bye, Bella" Edward said.

"Bye, Edward" I said and walked into the hell hole.

_**Aww, you should have looked at his ass when he walked away.**_

"Well what did he say?" Alice asked me.

_**Um, what did he say again? Oh yeah, now I remember, kind of.**_

"That there's like a forty percent chance of the operation to go wrong and even if it doesn't go wrong, he might still die" I sobbed and hugged Alice.

"It'll be ok, Bella" Alice soothed, but it didn't work.

I noticed Sue left for the cafeteria an hour ago and never came back. Wonder was she still down there?

"Where's Sue?" I asked sitting down on the chair beside the bed.

"She went to get some stuff from her house. Do you want something from the cafeteria?" Alice asked.

"No I'm not hungry" I lied. I was starving, I just didn't feel like eating.

"Not even a sandwich?" I shook my head and Alice waved before heading to the cafeteria. That meant I was alone with Charlie. I had so much to say I just didn't know how to say it. For some reason my mind wandered to Edward and when his brother died. He said he was a bad brother, imagine how he felt when he left without a goodbye, without knowing he will ever be able to see him again, or talk to him and get an answer or play video games or sports with him ever again.

"Dad, I'm sorry" I said grabbing his hand and putting my head on our hands.

"I'm sorry if I was a shitty daughter, I'm sorry for putting headphones in your ears while you were asleep and then turn the music up as high as it will go, I'm sorry for running away with Alice when I was seven, I'm sorry for drawing a moustache on your face with permanent marker when you shaved it off. I'm sorry, please don't go. Please, dad" At that point, I lost it. I was rambling constantly, couldn't stop crying and had this urge to hit something.

Alice came back five minutes later with two cups of coffee and two packets of sandwiches.

"The cafeteria started to piss me off with all the queuing so I went to the vending machine. Egg and cress or ham and cheese?" Alice asked handing me a cup of coffee.

"Egg and cress please" And Alice handed me the sandwich.

A while later, when Alice was watching some random TV programme, and I was just staring at the wall thinking about a ton of things at once, Sue came in.

"Hey Sue" Alice said and I waved.

"Hey Alice, Bella. How's he doing?"

"Same as when you left, Doc hasn't told us anything yet but hey, no news is good news" Alice said trying to cheer us all up.

Just then the doctor came in and checked all the machines and looked at the clip board at the end of the bed.

"No change, if you need any help just press the button" he said and walked out.

I thought about Alice's words. _No news is good news._ Is it? I hoped so. But I suppose we will just have to see.

_**So what did you think? Sorry it wasn't funny.  
Kind of hard to make a joke about a man who had  
a heart attack. Review? **_


End file.
